Imulsion Tanker
The Imulsion Tanker, or simply Tanker, is a supply vessel used by almost all nations of Sera; this ship has a type of cylindrical-circular tanks in the deck which are used to refuel and transport Imulsion for several countries, including Tyrus and Gorasnaya. For the most part, Imulsion Tankers were used by merchants and civilians. As these Tankers was a class of resource tanker used for housing thousands of metric tonne worth of Imulsion or any other form of liquid fuel source, they became increasingly sort after during the Locust War. As the Locust War dragged on, the Coalition of Ordered Governments had repurposed these vessels for logistical means, as the COG needed a new way to keep their few remaining surface vessels afloat, despite being a civilian naval vessel. History Pendulum Wars The Imulsion Tankers were easy targets for both superpowers - the COG and UIR - during the Pendulum Wars, turning these ships into easy targets for submarines. The Gorasni submarine Zephyr was designed to sink supply ships owned by the COG, mainly COG Imulsion Tankers, with the COG having the same objective against the UIR. Locust War During the events of E-Day, a large number of Imulsion Tankers were stationed at harbors like Porta Ogari and the Endeavor Naval Shipyard. These ships were in operation until the Locust incursions in 12 A.E., when the Locust assaults at Endeavor forced the COG to sink or imobilize all of them, and set the Imulsion stockpiles on fire. Lambent Pandemic The Imulsion Tanker was one of the three key ships that made up the CNV Sovereign's fleet. It served as the main fuel and energy supply vessel and a key logistical vessel for long distance voyages. During the Lambent Pandemic, the COG tanker was heavily damaged by sprouting Lambent Stalks and the Lambent Leviathan. The tanker, along with the Raven's Nest Class and the Battle Trawler, was destroyed when the Lambent Leviathan exploded. Gears of War 3 Description The modified Imulsion Tanker in the CNV Sovereign, was meant as a important logistics vehicle to provide sufficient energy and fuel to power up both the Raven's Nest Class Helicopter Carrier, the Battle Crawler, on-board vehicles and hundreds of civilian appliances that required electricity. The Tanker house four large fuel tanks and an aft crane, alongside a single lifeboat for emergencies. Despite its lack of proper armaments, the Tanker was the most important vessel due to the amount of stored energy it could house. Behind the Scenes *It is unknown whether the Tanker from the CNV Sovereign housed Lightmass-refined Imulsion, tanker oil or liquid natural gas. While it is a class of the Imulsion Tanker, the mutagenic affects of Imulsion puts their use into doubt. *In Gears of War 3, Act 4, when you are in Endeavor NS, if you look directly to the sea, you'll see some Imulsion Tankers, mostly sunk to prevent capture. (See Incursions at Endeavor) *In the real world, these ships are compared to the Oil Tankers existing today, but in a reduced size. Known Imulsion Tankers *''Betancourt Star'' References Category:Union of Independent Republics vehicles Category:UIR Category:Ships Category:Ship types Category:Ship classes Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy ship classes Category:COG Category:Articles needing citations